Forum:Announcing SW1ki Forums!
Welcome to our first forum post! We've got to decide if we want to create other forums, and we also need to decide if we like the name of this one (Public channel). I felt it was apropos for a MUSH wiki, but I think we'd all be open to other ideas. -- Xerxes 18:02, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Name the General Forum Please suggest or vote on a name for the SW1ki's general discussion forum, currently called Public channel. Public channel :Suggested by Xerxes on September 25, 2006 * Support -- Xerxes 18:24, 25 September 2006 (UTC) * Support --Danik Kreldin 18:30, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Additional Forum Setup Let's figure out how to add a link to the Forums under the Navigation bar on the left-hand side. Easier to find it there. --Danik Kreldin 18:03, 25 September 2006 (UTC) *MediaWiki:Sidebar is the place for that. I was also thinking a spot on the Community Portal. -- Xerxes 18:07, 25 September 2006 (UTC) **Not sure how to configure it. Any ideas? --Danik Kreldin 18:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ***Okay, I think I understand how to do it. Do we want one link to Forum:Index, or a link to each Forum? I'm thinking the one link to the index. -- Xerxes 18:38, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ***One link to Index. Treat it as a virtual "lobby" -- Hawke / Rtufo 18:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ****Done. Alternatively, we could do something like the main wikia, and break off a seperate community / forums box and add additional links. -- Xerxes 18:55, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Other Forums? What other forums do we think the SW1ki needs? We don't want too many, or too few. So, which are the right ones to create. I've made some suggestsions based on looking at other wiki's. Feel free to vote for / comment on those below, and suggest others. Also, feel free to suggest specific names. Administrators' noticeboard I was thinking we would probably want an Administrators' noticeboard to coordinate admin activities. -- Xerxes 18:24, 25 September 2006 (UTC) *Go for it. --Danik Kreldin 18:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Help desk Do we want a separate Help forum, or should people use the Public channel for asking help questions? -- Xerxes 18:24, 25 September 2006 (UTC) *Separate Help forum. --Danik Kreldin 18:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Consensus / Voting Do we want a separate forum for the community to discuss/vote on SW1ki policies? -- Xerxes 18:24, 25 September 2006 (UTC) *I think so. --Danik Kreldin 18:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Purpose of Forums? Should these cover only Wiki-related topics/issues, or shall they also be used for In-game/RP-related topics/issues? -- Hawke / Rtufo 18:37, 25 September 2006 (UTC) * Both I think. We may want to segment the conversations depending on what other forums we create, e.g. policy conversations on a policy forum, help questions on a help forum, etc. But, I think as long as the conversation is somehow related to the MUSH (OOCly) or the SW1ki it's appropriate for the Forums. I think the Jedi Order convo from a while back, as an attempt to coordinate activities / organization on the MUSH, would be better suited as a Forum article than a SW1kiProject (as I think you mentioned, Hawke). -- Xerxes 18:47, 25 September 2006 (UTC)